


The Perfect Moment

by biotickaidan



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Marriage Proposal, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biotickaidan/pseuds/biotickaidan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For dualwieldingtymber on tumblr, who wanted their own Regan Shepard and Kaidan both trying to propose but neither of them knows the other even wants to get married and of course mishaps and shenanigans ensue. Will they finally get it right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**i.**  
Regan Shepard was going to propose to Kaidan tonight. They were going to their favorite restaurant, a tiny, cozy place that looked out over English Bay; and they went there often enough they had their own private table in the back. It was tucked away from everyone else, secluded and warm, with a perfect view of the water and the city lights.

            She had it all planned out. She’d reach across the table and grab his hand, stroking the back of his palm and looking into his eyes. Then she’d smile and ask, _“Kaidan Alenko, would you like to become Mr. Shepard?”_ It would be witty, and clever, and it’d make him freeze for a moment as she watched realization cover his features. He’d stutter out, _“What?”_ And of course he’d look as adorable as ever. He’d be shocked, eyes widening. Maybe he’d even blush like he used to on the SR-1, so shocked that _she_ was the one proposing. And so simply. Then she’d repeat herself: _“I love you. You make me so happy, and I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone but you. So, will you marry me, Kaidan?”_ He’d say yes, tears coming to his eyes as he got up from his chair and hauled her into his arms, kissing her. It’d be perfect. If she could only get up the courage to do it for real…

            Regan sighed, adjusting her dress and surveying herself in the mirror for what felt like the hundredth time. She rarely wore dresses, but the occasion definitely called for it. It was a sleek, black sheath with a considerably lower neckline than she usually went for. She smiled to herself. Kaidan wouldn’t be able to take his eyes off her.

            She reached for her tube of mascara and realized her hands were shaking. _Shit._ Why was she so nervous? Kaidan told her he loved her every day, he went out of his way to make her happy, he always said it was a miracle they’d survived and been given another second chance… Was there a possibility he’d say no? Regan focused on herself in the mirror, looking away from her trembling fingers. She took a deep breath. _You faced a reaper on foot_ , she told herself. _For god’s sake, you can propose to your boyfriend._

            She finished her makeup and looked at her reflection one final time, then walked out of the bathroom to where Kaidan waited in the kitchen.

 **ii.**  
Kaidan set the ring box on the counter and opened it, as if he was checking to see if the ring was still there. _Ha._ Of course it was. It was like it was staring at him, taunting him. How did people do this all the time? He bet someone was getting down on their knee right now, right this every second, and popping the question. But whenever he thought about it, his hands shook and his heart raced.

            He looked down at the ring, wondering if he’d even gotten that part right. Regan had never really talked about marriage. And he’d only ever hinted it at, saying things like _It’s a miracle we got the rest of our lives back_ , and _We have all the time in the world now_. Maybe she wanted to get married but didn’t want a ring. Didn’t want that displayed on her hand for all the world to see. Or he could be wrong about her liking simple jewelry. Maybe she wanted something much more extravagant.

            He swallowed. He’d never do it if he kept over-thinking everything. And tonight was perfect. What Shepard didn’t know was that he’d rented out the entire restaurant, strung up twinkling lights everywhere and gotten roses for their table. It was the perfect setting, romantic and cozy and private.

            Kaidan knew exactly how he wanted to do it too. He’d take her hand, looking into her stunning hazel eyes, glinting green in the dim light. She’d smile at him and he’d squeeze her hand, just looking at her and savoring the moment. Then he’d say, _“Regan, I love you. So much. And I’ll never stop. I told you once that you made me the luckiest man alive, and I mean it now more than ever. I didn’t think we’d get this chance, and I can’t believe I get to wake up next to you every morning. You amaze me. You make me better. You’re the most incredible woman I’ve ever met. Will you marry me, Regan Shepard?”_ And she’d gasp, smiling wide, and she’d say, _“Yes, of course I’ll marry you, Kaidan Alenko.”_ He’d want to kiss her right away, probably wouldn’t even take the time to put the ring on her finger yet.

            Except of course he’d probably never get his speech out flawlessly. He was the first to admit that he was bad at words sometimes. He didn’t know what to say, spoke too soon, or said too much or too little. Hopefully he’d manage some semblance of what he was imagining. And hopefully she’d say yes.

            Kaidan heard Regan coming out of their bathroom, and it startled him back to reality. He quickly shut the ring box and stuffed it into his pocket, patting it to ensure it was secure. He took a deep breath. _You survived getting your head slammed against a shuttle and a Mako falling on you_ , he reminded himself. _You can propose to your girlfriend._

            “Ready to go?” Regan asked. He looked up, gaping at her. She was wearing a dress that was… something else. It was sleek, black, and hugged her curves exquisitely, its plunging neckline giving him a generous view of her cleavage. He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. Even when they went out, she rarely dressed like this.

            “You can stop drooling,” she teased.

He chuckled. “Sorry. It’s just… You look… stunning. Absolutely stunning.”

            She giggled, coming closer and whispering in his ear. “You should see what I have on underneath. You’ll like it.” Regan kissed his cheek, then pulled away and winked at him.

            He shook his head. “Not fair.”

            “Let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**i.**  
When they got to the restaurant, Regan’s jaw dropped. From the looks of it, Kaidan was up to something. They were the only ones there, and the whole place was adorned with twinkling lights and candles. Their table had a large glass vase in the center, filled with a dozen red roses, and there were even strands of lights entwined in the legs of the chairs. “What… What is all this, Kaidan?”

            She looked over at him, and he gave her a sheepish smile. “Do you like it?” he asked.

            “Are you kidding? Of course I do.” She smiled back, and his eyes lit up, shining amber with an almost gold twinkle in the dim light. “It’s beautiful,” she breathed. “But… You… you didn’t have to do this. What’s the occasion?”

            He squeezed her hand and looked down for a moment. Anyone else wouldn’t have been able to catch the embarrassed, ghostly look that came over his face for a half a second, as if he’d been caught red-handed. But she saw it, and it made her wonder. “I–I just wanted to do something nice. We rarely go out, and even when we do sometimes we run into trouble. You know, paparazzi or fans or you get anxious from the crowds. It’s just… just because.” Kaidan took a deep breath, and looked up at her again, meeting her eyes fully now. Except he still had a look about him like he was either about to be sick or she was on to some secret plan.

            “Are you all right?” she asked, kneading her finger into his palm. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

            “I’m fine,” he insisted. “Promise.”

Regan gave him a once-over, still skeptical, but she didn’t have enough evidence to figure out what he was up to and it _was_ entirely possible that he would do something like this for no reason. That was very him, very Kaidan.

            Just then, the hostess walked toward them. Regan hadn’t seen where she’d emerged from, and she guessed Kaidan had told the staff to wait until she’d taken everything in. It was such an undoubtedly perfect Kaidan plan that it irritated Regan for some reason. Not that she didn’t adore it. Not that she didn’t absolutely appreciate everything he’d done. But whatever this was, it was going off without a hitch, just like a perfectly executed mission. Knowing him, he’d been planning this weeks–months–in advance, had created time-tables, called the restaurant at least ten times to make sure everything was ready. And that made her feel… inadequate. Regan had believed her simple, casual, just-asking-at-dinner-as-if-it’s-no-big-deal proposal was enough. She’d thought it would be exactly what he wanted. But now she had to compete with this.

            “Welcome, Spectre Alenko.” The hostess nodded at Kaidan, then at her. “Spectre Shepard. Tonight, the chef has prepared a special three-course meal for you with a selection of wine and cocktails to choose from to complement each dish. And after, there will be champagne on the balcony. Let me know if you need anything else.”

            Regan was speechless. A three-course menu just for them, fine wine, cocktails, champagne… This was incredible, insane. Never in her life had she had a dinner like this, been waited on hand-and-foot. “Thank you,” Kaidan said, voice smooth, professional, and slightly smug. She knew even though he’d seemed nervous and weird and was one hundred percent up to something, he was still pleased with himself. _God._ He was such an ass for outdoing her and not even knowing it.

            “Let me escort you to your table.” The hostess beckoned them forward, leading them across the room.

            Kaidan pulled out Regan’s chair for her, and she rolled her eyes. She was perfectly capable of seating herself, thank you very much. He seemed to know she was edgy and that he hadn’t needed to do that because he ducked out of the way, avoiding her eyes and quickly sitting across from her. The hostess still hovered over them, and Regan was beginning to wish she’d just go away.

            No such luck. The hostess took her time pointing out all their drink selections and explaining each course. Regan tried to smile. She knew the woman was just doing her job, and that this was all part of whatever Kaidan had up his sleeve. And she knew she should be happy. No one had ever done anything like this for her before. Regan was upset that she hadn’t thought of a better proposal, believing simple and witty was the way to go. But she was also upset at herself. Kaidan had clearly put everything he had into this. And she didn’t even want to think about how much it must’ve cost.

            Once the hostess finally left, she brought Kaidan’s fingers to her lips and kissed them gently, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. She didn’t want him to think she could ever truly be unhappy that he’d done this for her. If she was being honest with herself, it was still overwhelming to be cared for like this. She didn’t know how someone could be so _good_. So truly and outstandingly good that they’d do all this for someone and never expect anything in return. But that was Kaidan. And she loved him. She never thought she could love anyone this much.

“Are you all right?” he asked tentatively, pulling her out of her thoughts. “You looked… upset. Did I do something wrong?”

She sighed. Of course he’d be worried it was something he did. “No, of course not, Kaidan. This… it’s… I’m just so overwhelmed. It’s stunning. And our dinner, everything, it’s amazing. I–” Suddenly, her eyes brimmed with tears even though she hadn’t felt emotional mere seconds ago. “I just never thought anyone would do something like this for me.”

“Oh. Hey, it’s okay.” He leaned over the table and kissed her softly. Then he wiped away the few tears that had fallen on her cheeks. “I love you, Regan.”

“I love you too.”

 **ii.**  
Kaidan sat back in his seat, sighing in relief. She’d looked so on edge, he’d worried that she had figured him out and the answer to the question he didn’t know if he’d have the courage to ask would be a resounding _no_. But, thankfully, now he understood. Not to say he wasn’t still dizzy with nerves, heart beating out of his chest, and leg bouncing underneath the table. He felt the ring box in his pocket as if it weighed a thousand pounds. Surely, if she knew, if she’d somehow seen the ring, she would’ve said something. He couldn’t imagine her letting him sit here going out of his mind. He knew her well enough to know that she’d at least be honest and put him out of his misery.

            Except as Regan looked at him intently, her brow furrowing slightly in a way he usually would think was adorable, he wasn’t so sure. She looked down and fingered the menu lazily. He knew that look. That telltale look when all the gears were working overtime in her head and she was about to make a major breakthrough. He’d seen it hundreds, maybe thousands, of times during missions. And her predictions were almost always spot-on. Maybe it was her sniper training or some otherworldly quality. But either way, seeing that look on her face scared the shit out of him.

            Her eyes met his again. She smiled. “Kaidan, I don’t know what it is, but I know you’re up to something.”

            “I–uh, what do you mean?” He managed to keep his voice steady enough. Really, he was just wishing the waitress would come over for a much-needed distraction and so he could choose the strongest drink to go with his first course.

            “You rented out the whole damn restaurant, Kaidan. The lights, the candles, the roses, the freaking special gourmet menu, the champagne. You can’t fool me.”

            _Shit_. “Uh, I–I told you, I just wanted to do something nice.” Kaidan felt like something was lodged in his throat; he could hardly swallow. Part of him just wanted to pull out the ring and set it on the table and see her face as she opened the box and realized. Then at least he’d know. If she didn’t accept, they could forget about it and go home.

            “ _Nice_ would’ve been a quiet night in or a walk along the bay. _This_ is something else.”

            “I…” He didn’t know what to say. “I wanted to surprise you.”

            “ _Kaidan_.” Her voice was firm, but much softer now. “You still don’t understand. I just _cried_ because of all this. I–I love you. So much. More than I ever thought I could love anyone. What I’m saying is I still think you’ve got something up your sleeve, but I want you to know you didn’t have to do any of this. I don’t need it.”

            He smiled. “I know you don’t, but–”

            “You–” She cut him off. “I just need you.”

His smile grew impossibly wider. She didn’t say things like that often, didn’t need to because he knew. He knew it was hard for her sometimes–to talk about things, to voice her feelings, to say what she wanted to. But he also knew that she loved him just as wholly as he loved her. Even if she didn’t say it as much, he never doubted it. So when Regan _did_ say it, so simply and wonderfully that it made him question his need for a speech because damn it he should just be able to ask, it made his heart do funny things. Still, to this day, she never stopped making his heart do funny things. And he didn’t think she ever would.

            “I–I only ever need you too. Just you.” He had to kiss her then. Leaning over the table, he gave her a quick peck on the lips, but that wasn’t enough. She pulled him by his collar, nearly making him fall onto the table at the sudden movement. Both of them fell into a fit of laughter, and that only made him want to kiss her more because, _god_ , she looked so beautiful. Smiling, laughing out loud, red hair falling loosely around her face and eyes glowing in a way that made him want to stare into them forever. “Hold on.”

            Kaidan stood up out of his chair and closed the short distance between them, bending over to kiss her properly. She grabbed onto his collar again, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. One of his hands slid into her hair, and he opened his mouth for her tongue, losing himself in the familiar taste of her lip-gloss and _her_. He realized the waitress could come at any moment and probably wouldn’t be too pleased that they’d chosen to make out instead of choosing their drink orders. He couldn’t find it in himself to care.

            Sure enough, he heard someone clearing their throat just seconds later and reluctantly pulled away. For a moment he didn’t even look up at the waitress because all he wanted to do was keep looking at Regan. She smiled at him, looking absolutely giddy. Then her eyes flicked to the waitress and she giggled. “Sorry.”

            “Yeah, uh, sorry,” Kaidan echoed, rubbing the back of his neck. He quickly sat back down in his seat.

            The waitress couldn’t contain her chuckle. “It’s quite all right,” she said. “Have you chosen your drinks to accompany the first course?” She smiled as if she knew they hadn’t.

            Kaidan looked at his menu again, noticed one of his favorite whiskeys was on it, and ordered that. Regan gave him a look like _Of course you would_. They rarely got drunk, but he had a soft spot for a good, crisp whiskey, and she’d sometimes indulge in a few glasses of wine. In fact, he could pick out exactly what she’d order, and when she did he gave her the same look she’d given him. She only nudged his foot underneath the table and rolled her eyes in response.

 **iii.**  
Regan was at ease now. Or, well, as much as she could be. Her mind was still reeling, asking herself _Should I? Or shouldn’t I?_ But, for the most part, she couldn’t be happier. Not to mention, it’d been hilarious to see the waitress’ face when she caught them making out and see Kaidan rub his hand across the back of his neck like he used to on the SR-1. The familiar gesture was touching, reminding her that even though so much had changed, some things never did.

            She was still one hundred percent certain that Kaidan was up to something, no matter how many times he claimed he wasn’t, but she no longer felt frustrated or outdone. She’d let him take the lead for now, and maybe, just maybe, by the end of the night she’d have the courage to pop the question.

            Dinner was amazing. Like, out of this freaking world. Regan had never tasted anything so good in her whole life. She practically moaned when she took the first bite of her starter course and didn’t think it could get any better after that, but it did. The food here was always fantastic–one of the rare places they could find their favorites after the war, but Kaidan must have conspired with the chef to somehow make it that much better.

            “This is better than an orgasm,” she teased after closing her eyes and groaning obscenely when she tasted their dessert.

            Kaidan nearly choked but recovered quickly, giving her a devilish grin. “Really now?”

            Regan nodded. “Oh, yeah.” She winked for good measure, putting another bite in her mouth and running her tongue along the fork as he watched.

            He chuckled, shaking his head, but from the look on his face she knew his mind was elsewhere. And, frankly, so was hers. Then, suddenly, his expression grew very serious and he reached for her hand, running his thumb over her knuckles. “Are you done?” he asked.

            She put her fork down. “I–uh, yeah, I guess.”

            “Sorry. Uh, it’s just–” He motioned toward the balcony. “Come ‘ere.”

Regan got up and let him pull her along, and she knew she was finally about to find out what was going on. There was a growing pit in her stomach. She’d had so many opportunities to ask him during dinner, to just look into his eyes and surprise him with The Question. Obviously, she’d never gotten that far. Any time that would’ve been the perfect moment had been interrupted. By their waitress coming to check on them. By Kaidan saying something, changing the topic. And of course by her own stupid nerves, her mouth going dry and her heart pounding.

            Out on the balcony, there was an ice bucket filled with a bottle of champagne just like the hostess had promised.  Regan was thankful for something to do as she opened it off the edge of the railing, laughing as some of the spray ran down her hand and almost got on her dress. She poured herself and Kaidan a flute, then set the bottle back onto its bed of ice.

            He looked down at her, giving her a small smile even though she noticed he now looked as jittery as she felt. “Cheers,” he whispered. They touched their glasses together with a satisfying _clink_.

            He set his down on the railing after taking his ceremonious drink. She noticed his fingers were shaking. Setting down her glass next to his, she reached for his hand. “Kaidan, you’re trembling.” Regan looked up at him, concerned. “Are you okay?”

He nodded, took a deep breath, squeezed her hand. “Yes, I promise.”

She wasn’t convinced. “Are you sure?”

            “Yes.” He kissed her softly. “It’s just… Regan, I–”

This was it. She knew this was it, whatever it was. Her heart rate was nearly as elevated as when she’d seen banshees for the first time and that couldn’t possibly be normal for standing on a balcony drinking champagne with your boyfriend. She knew she had to do it now or else she never would. “Wait, Kaidan, I–”

            “What?” he breathed.

She lost her nerve. “Never mind, you go first.”

            “I think you should. You told me to wait.”

            “No, really. You go.”

 **iv.** _  
Just get down on one knee, you idiot,_ Kaidan told himself.

 **v.**  
He didn’t say anything, didn’t make a move, so she thought maybe she should go first. _Just get over yourself and do it,_ Regan told herself. _You’re the goddamn savior of the galaxy._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW, enjoy!

**i.**  
It was Kaidan who finally broke the silence. “Regan, I love you.”

            “I love you too.”

            He realized that if he kept looking for the perfect moment, he was never going to find it. He’d always think he could have done it better, thought of a better speech, found a better spot, had better timing. But he knew she didn’t need anything extravagant; she’d said so herself. They just needed each other, and, really, this should be the easiest thing in the world.

            “I love you,” he repeated. “So much.” He took a deep breath and slowly sank down to one knee, still holding her hand.

            Her face lit up and she smiled wide, but she giggled and shook her head. He was terrified for a moment even though he knew she could never be so cruel as to laugh at him at a time like this.

 **ii.**  
Regan watched as he got down on one knee and she realized what was happening. How could she have been so dense? _This_ was why he’d rented out the whole restaurant. _This_ was why he’d been so on edge, so jittery and nervous, his hands shaking. But even though logically she should have been able to figure it out, the only proposal she’d thought of was her own failed attempts at one.

            She shook her head in disbelief, giggling softly, then realized she’d just _laughed_ at him. A look of terror flashed across his face for a second, his eyes widening. “No, Kaidan, you don’t understand.” Regan giggled again, unable to hold it back. She hauled him up to his feet by his collar and crushed her lips to his in a searing, overly dramatic kiss. He froze for a second. Surely, he was confused as hell. Then he kissed her back with abandon. She pressed her body to his, her tongue searching his mouth, her hands tangling in his hair.

            Finally, she pulled back slightly, smiling against his lips. “ _I_ was going to propose to _you_ ,” she explained.

 **iii.**  
            “What?” he breathed. His mind was reeling. _She’d_ been planning to propose to _him_.

Regan nodded. Her smile was so wide, and her eyes were so bright. Kaidan didn’t think he’d ever seen her so happy. “Yeah, I had a witty one-liner too. _‘Kaidan Alenko, would you like to become Mr. Shepard?’_ I was just going to surprise you and ask during dinner, but I lost my nerve.”

            He chuckled. “Is that a yes?”

            “Of course it’s a yes.” She kissed him again, softer this time. He cupped her cheek in one hand, the other moving to the small of her back, pressing her close. This moment was everything. He wanted to memorize every detail. Her lips, warm and gentle, tasting of champagne. The way the world melted away, and it was just the two of them on this balcony, the gentle breeze ruffling their hair and English Bay stretched out below them as if it were theirs. He’d be content to stay like this forever, kissing her and never letting go.

            It was with reluctance that he finally pulled away to take a breath. “I had a speech,” he whispered. She was still so close, his lips brushed against hers.

            “Do you still want to give it?”

He shook his head. “Don’t need to.”

            She kissed him again, and for once he didn’t get carried away because there was still one more thing that had been forgotten in their eagerness. “I have a ring.”

            “Oh, right.” Regan giggled, stepping away and holding out her left hand, wiggling her fingers.

 **iv.**  
She watched as he pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it. “Oh my god,” she breathed. The ring was stunning. Simple, but beautiful. It was perfect.

            He smiled and took it out, holding it in his hand but not moving to slide it on her finger. “I know I said I wasn’t going to give my speech, but I do want to properly ask. Regan–” The way he said her name made her stomach flip-flop. His expression was so pure, so full of love. She’d never get tired of him looking at her like that. “Regan Shepard, will you marry me?”

            “Yes, Kaidan Alenko, I will marry you.”

She beamed as he slid the ring on. It fit perfectly, as if it was at home on her hand. Her eyes filled with tears, utterly overwhelmed that this was real.

            “Hey,” he murmured, tilting her head up and wiping away her tears with his thumb.

            “Don’t worry, they’re happy tears.” Regan smiled. “Now let’s get out of here.” She winked at him, and from the expression on his face knew he was thinking the same thing.

 **v.**  
When they got back to their apartment, Regan fixed him with a mischievous look, eyes glimmering. She pulled him into their bedroom. “I told you you’d like what I was wearing underneath, but it’s a surprise.”

            Kaidan watched as she become invisible in front of his eyes, only the shimmer of her tactical cloak remaining. He swallowed. _God_. He’d never admit it to anyone, but this drove him wild. Of course he could follow the slight disturbance in the air, the barely-there glimmering outline of her form, but he never quite knew when or where she’d touch him next. The sound of a zipper signaled her undressing, and, _god_ , he desperately wanted to see what she had on, but he was more than willing to play her game.

            Her fingers brushed along his arms; he shivered. He felt her body press close to his, her warmth radiating, her breath fanning against his neck. “Do you want me to undress you?” she asked. His hair stood on end, and he sighed.

            “Yes.” His voice was already breathy, full of desire.

Her lips closed on his neck, sucking on his pulse point. His breath caught in his throat, his heart pounding. She unbuttoned his shirt while trailing wet, open-mouthed kisses along his neck and jaw. Then she was behind him, pulling his shirt off his shoulders and biting the skin there. His shirt fell to the floor, and her arms snaked around him from behind, her fingers dancing across his abdomen. His muscles twitched and a shiver went down his spine at her touch. Her fingers travelled lower, following the trail of hair that dipped below the waistline of his pants.

            Then she was gone, leaving him reeling, wondering how she could turn him on so much with the simplest of touches as heat pooled in his groin. “Please,” he begged.

            “Please what?” Her whisper was in his ear again, and he could tell from the heat of her body and the way one of her hands gripped his hip and the other curled behind his neck that she stood in front of him again.

            “Touch me.”

He gasped when she obliged, gripping his growing arousal through his pants. A very undignified moan fell from his lips, and he rocked his hips into her hand. He needed _more_. And, finally, Kaidan felt her hands working his belt buckle. Once he kicked off his pants, she pulled off his boxers without preamble. And, before touching him again, she uncloaked, revealing herself in a very sexy set of black, lacy lingerie. She smirked at him. “Do you like it?”

            “God, yes.”

She captured her bottom lip in her teeth and stroked him again. His eyes fluttered shut and he groaned. “I’m glad,” she practically purred, her breath hot on his neck. He opened her eyes just in time to see her sinking to her knees in front of him. _Fuck_.

            Her eyes were dark with lust, and she looked up at him coyly from underneath her long lashes. She kissed the head and down his shaft, teasing him, not using her tongue. “ _Please_ ,” he whined.

            She giggled, the vibrations dancing across him so he felt it more than he heard it. He watched as she slowly ran the flat of her tongue along the underside of his length. _Oh, fuck fuck fuck._ “Regan–” His voice was cut off as she wrapped her mouth around him, sucking on his head and swirling her tongue around the tip. She paused for a moment, looking up at him, smug expression plain on her face. He knew she was in control. And, truthfully, that suited him just fine.

            Then she began bobbing her head up and down, taking as much of him into her mouth as she could. Another moan, louder this time, tumbled from his lips. She stroked what she couldn’t swallow, her hand pumping in time to the pace she set with her mouth. Her other hand gripped his ass; her nails dug into his skin. Surely, there would be crescent-moon marks left in their wake. Kaidan didn’t care. He was so, _so_ close. Even when she was on her knees, he was utterly at her mercy. He was going to come if she kept going. And he’d come hard, his biotics flaring, the azure corona already dancing across his skin as his legs began to tremble.

            “ _Regan, I–”_ Kaidan wanted to be inside her. He wanted them to come together. She understood, pulling away from him with an obscene, wet _pop_ and standing up. He kissed her, backing her onto the bed, and cradling her head as they fell onto the sheets. Kaidan hooked his fingers in her panties. She lifted her hips so he could pull them off, absentmindedly flinging them toward the foot of the bed. He was out of his mind with need. To be inside her. To feel her clench around him. To tumble over the edge together. Still, he wanted to take his time.

            His fingers found the apex of her thighs, her arousal coating them as he drew circles over her sensitive bud. “ _God_ , Regan,” he murmured into her neck, sucking and nipping where her pulse pounded in her throat. Kaidan focused on her heartbeat under his lips, whispering incoherently into her skin, telling her how much he loved her, how lucky he was to have her.

            She writhed under his touch, arching into him. “ _Kaidan_ ,” she gasped. “Kaidan, I need _you_.”

            There was no way he could deny her. He shifted, settling between her legs, and slowly sliding into her. Low, needy moans fell from their lips at the sensation. He’d never get over the way she felt. How she wrapped her legs around him. Dug her nails into his back. Tangled her hands in his hair. She was perfect. She was all he ever needed.

            He rested his forehead against hers, wanting– _needing_ –to be as close as possible. His thrusts were slow at first, rocking his hips against hers gently, wanting to savor the moment. She, however, seemed impatient, her legs clenching tighter around his waist, pulling him closer, deeper into her. He answered by picking up his pace, causing her to make the most glorious moans. Her noises intoxicated him, urged him on. Kaidan could tell she was so very close, just like he was. He shifted so he could wedge his hand between them. Regan _whined_ at the new angle, rolling her hips up into his. His thumb brushed over her bud at the juncture of her thighs. She shuddered, her legs shaking, and it only took a few strokes before she shattered underneath him.

            Her release pulled him over the edge after her. He moaned her name, his biotics flaring, the dazzling blue field bursting, crackling over them and lighting up the room like a beacon before it died down into sporadic azure sparks, like blue flames dancing across his skin. They were a panting, trembling mess, absolutely wrecked. Kaidan moved slowly within her, pushing her through the aftershocks, before collapsing on top of her. He was utterly spent.

            She ran her fingers through his hair, gently scraping her nails along his scalp. He let out a contented sigh, still catching his breath. Regan drew patterns on his arm lazily, the cool metal of the ring brushing along his heated skin, reminding him. He smiled and pressed a kiss to her chest.

 **vi.**  
After, Regan snuggled up to Kaidan, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck and resting her hand on his chest. “So… engagement sex. That was… _Wow_.”

            He chuckled. “Yeah,” he breathed, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She propped herself up on her elbow and glanced down at the ring once more. It felt surreal. They were going to get _married_.

            “Do you like it?” he asked.

She looked down at him, gazing into his amber eyes and tracing her thumb over the scar along his lower lip. Kaidan caught her hand in his and kissed her fingertips. “You worry too much, Kaidan. I _love_ it.” She smiled. “It’s perfect.”

            Regan nestled back into him, closing her eyes, and knowing she’d never been happier than she was in this moment.


End file.
